Flashbacks
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Rachael is back at school- no more pro circuit, no more solar blue, but a surprise is waitin for her there. One shot.


**So this is my first BWH story. I decided to do a Rachael x Corey ones hot because they are one of my favourite couples and I haven't seen any fics about them. Enjoy!**

Flashback

Rachael nervously walked into her school. It was strange not chatting with Corey or Brooke or Amy. But it wasn't solar blue anymore. Rachael was now an average school kid who just happened to love surfing.

Her mind wandered to the other solar blue members. Amy. How was she doing? Did she end up being Brooke's PA like she wanted to?

And Eric. What was the pro circuit like? How was it competing with other guys?

What about Brooke and Mike? Mike had nowhere to go so he was invited on the pro circuit.

That left Corey. He had told Rachael he wasn't going home so... Where was he going? She was just going to have to find out.

Rachael scanned the courtyard, looking for Holly, her best friend.

"RACHAEL!" Rachael turned around just in time to be bombarded by a whirl of brown hair.

"Holly!" Rachael squealed and hugged Holly.

Holly dragged her to a bench and sat down.

"So, how was solar blue? Did you meet any guys? What about the girls? Do you have pictures?"

Rachael laughed at Holly's enthusiasm.

"Solar blue was amazing. Yes, I met three guys who I lived with. The girls were awesome, and yes, I have pictures."

Holly grinned, her green eyes twinkling. "Show me!"

Rachael grinned and pulled out a pile of photos.

"Well, that's Brooke." She said, pointing to a pretty brown haired girl. "She won the wild card. She's awesome! And that's Mike, Brooke's boyfriend, so don't go all googly eyed at him. That's Amy, she's epic and really loyal. That's Eric. He's Amy's boyfriend and the clown of the group. That's Simmo. He was our trainer. He works us hard, but he's pretty cool. That's Fly. She won last year. She's an awesome girl. That's Heath, Fly's boyfriend. He's a joker like Eric and was in solar blue two years ago. Then there's Jilly. She's amazing, like a second mother. And-" Rachael was cut off by a familiar voice behind her.

"You didn't forget about me that quickly, did you?" Rachael turned around and gasped.

"Hey Rachael." Corey grinned.

"Corey!" Rachael squealed, jumping up and hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, stepping away.

"Well I told you I wasn't going home. My family moved so, I did."

Rachael grinned and hugged Corey again.

"I can't believe it! This is amazing! I need to show you everything!" Rachael then turned to Holly, who was watching the spectacle, confused.

"Holly, this is Corey. He Is probably the most logical one of us. He also did some really sweet things for me last year." She smiled up at said boy.

"You forgot one thing." Corey said, his face turning serious.

Rachael looked confused. "What?"

Corey grinned again. "You forgot to add that I'm your boyfriend."

"What!" Holly screeched. "You got a boyfriend and you didn't call me to tell me? I can't believe you!"

Rachael felt her face turning red. "Yeah, well training's pretty hard so I didn't have much time." She smiled sheepishly at Holly. "There's ten minutes till school starts. Why don't we share stories." Holly suggested, and Rachael nodded, pulling Corey over to the bench.

"So, you were saying that Corey did some really sweet things for you. Any in particular?" Holly glanced at Rachael slyly.

"Well..." Rachael elaborated, "There was this one time..." She snuck a sneaky look at Corey.

"Not that." He groaned.

Rachael grinned. "Well, we had to do a fundraiser for school. Unfortunately the year tens had to do a fashion parade and I was in a group with Corey and the rest of solar blue. The girls and I didn't like the idea of a fashion contest, in fact, we hated it. So we were going to refuse to do it. Corey and the boys thought it would be good to watch pretty girls parading in skimpy dresses so we got really mad at them. But then Corey came up with a plan to get us involved. Instead of entering one of us girls, he decided to do it." Rachael smiled at Corey. "So Mike, Brooke, Amy and Eric were washing cars while Corey and I went clothes shopping. In the end we raised quite a bit of money and we didn't get excluded." Corey was blushing modestly.

"And another time I nearly had to leave to help with my families business but that would mean quitting my dream. Corey helped with that as well. He's a legend."

"Wow." Holly stared at the two. "You are so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend!"

The couple smiled.

**tada! So did you like it? And if you want me to do more uncommon couples then leave a review! Bye!**


End file.
